Dream Comes True
by Ryu Risya
Summary: Lee Sungmin yang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, kini jatuh cinta pada salah satu sahabat noonanya akibat suatu mimpi yang mengejutkan sekaligus indah. Sahabatnya mengatakan jika mimpi yang indah akan berdampak terbalik di dunia nyata, dan Sungmin tak percaya itu. Apakah ini akan berakhir indah seperti mimpinya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Dream Comes True

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sunkyu, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), The other will come.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment

Warning (MUST READ) : BLB, Shounen-ai, SHS!Kyu, JHS!Min, TYPOS. Don't bash the characters because I just borrow their name! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Don't like? Just exit.

Summary : Lee Sungmin yang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, kini jatuh cinta pada salah satu sahabat noonanya akibat suatu mimpi yang mengejutkan sekaligus indah. Sahabatnya mengatakan jika mimpi yang indah akan berdampak terbalik di dunia nyata, dan Sungmin tak percaya itu. Apakah ini akan berakhir indah seperti mimpinya?

.

(( TeukSwag PRESENTS))

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berkumandang di seluruh sudut Blue Hope Junior High School membuat para siswa berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang namja berwajah mirip kelinci yang kini sedang termenung di kelasnya. Foxynya tampak menatap sendu mejanya. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus pulang atau mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menginap di rumah sahabatnya.

Di sela-sela kegiatan termenungnya, tiba-tiba ponsel pink-nya bergetar dan mengeluarkan nada dering anime kesukaannya. Dengan refleks ia mengambil ponsel pink-nya dari sakunya dan menatap benda persegi panjang itu dengan seksama.

"Noona." Gumamnya ketika melihat Id pemanggilnya.

Karena yang meneleponnya adalah Noonanya maka ia harus menjawabnya meskipun ia sama sekali tak berniat.

"Yeoboseyo, Sunkyu noona." Sapa Sungmin pelan.

"Yeoboseyo Chagi, Noona ada di parkiran sekolahmu. Kenapa tidak keluar?" Tanya orang di seberang.

Mendengar noonanya ada di parkiran sekolahnya, membuatnya meringis pelan sembari mengusap pelipisnya. Ia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya lalu menatap benda canggih itu dalam.

'Tumben sekali noona menjemputku.' Batinnya yang merasa aneh noonanya yang tidak punya waktu untuk bersamanya kini menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan keluar." Satu kalimat yang mencelos dari bibir plumnya.

Setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kata itu ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan segera keluar dari kelas untuk menemui sang Noona.

Saat Sungmin hendak keluar dari kelasnya, dua orang anak lelaki berwajah berbeda dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dan membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau sinis sekali?" Tanya satu namja yang memiliki gusi yang indah itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada datarnya.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya agar namja di hadapannya ini segera mengatakan maksud menghampirinya ini.

"Baiklah Hyung. Kau jadikan menginap di rumahku malam ini?" Namja dengan gusi yang indah itu kini menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sumringah, begitupun dengan seorang namja lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut dengan dua sahabatnya itu, tapi melihat noonanya menjemputnya tidak seperti biasanya, membuatnya tak tega, jadi ia harus menghargai usaha noonanya.

"Hari ini Sunkyu noona menjemputku. Jadi aku mungkin tidak akan menginap di rumahmu." Ucap Sungmin pelan, di setiap katanya seperti terkandung rasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu, mengingat sebelumnya ia sangat bersemangat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk. Bahkan dia sudah memesan makanan kesukaannya agar umma Eunhyuk yang telah ia anggap seperti ummanya sendiri itu menyiapkan untuknya.

Eunhyuk dan sosok tampan di sampingnya hanya terdiam entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ucapkan maafku yah untuk Jaejoong umma." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bersalah sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mendesah pelan dan satu senyum manis ia berikan kepada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Rasa bersalah sedikit hilang di hati Sungmin.

"Kau pulanglah dengan Sunkyu noona, aku akan pulang bersama Hyukkie dan menginap di rumahnya." Donghae mempersilahkan Sungmin –atau lebih tepatnya membiarkan Sungmin agar pulang bersama Noonanya yang jarang-jarang ingin menjemput Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum misterius ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa ada aura gelap dalam tatapan dan senyum Donghae langsung gelagapan.

"A-apasih?" Tanya Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

Tangan lentiknya terayun untuk mendorong pipi Donghae pelan dan sedetik kemudian pipinya telah memerah.

Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya blushing hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit kecil pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah. Sungmin yang merasa telah diabaikan segera memutar bola matanya jengah melihat sahabatnya yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar kembali dan mengeluarkan lagu anime dari ponselnya. Tanpa melihat id pemanggilnya pun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang bodoh dan memalukan itu ia lebih memilih segera berlalu dari sana dan pergi menemui Noonanya yang mungkin sudah cukup lama menunggu.

Sungmin berlari kecil keluar dari pekarangan Blue Hope Junior High School. Anak berumur 14 tahun itu segera mencari keberadaan Audy Noonanya yang mungkin masih terparkir rapi di parkiran sekolahnya. dan yang benar saja, Sungmin mendapati mobil hitam mengkilap milik Noonanya di antara mobil mewah milik orantua siswa lainnya. dengan cepat sungmin menghampiri Sunkyu yang tengah bersandar di samping mobil dengan lengan yang menyilang di depan dada. Sepertinyan Noonanya akan marah.

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok lagi di samping Noonanya ketika ia berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari mobil Noonanya.

Dengan kaki yang masih berjalan dan otak yang berpikir siapa kedua sosok itu, Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hai Noona." Sapa Sungmin datar kepada Sunkyu. Sunkyu hanya terdiam sepertinya sedikit kesal dan Sungmin tahu apa yang membuat Sunkyu kesal. "Ng- Hai Hyung-deul." Kini Sungmin memberikan seulas senyum dan sedikit tundukan kepala kepada kedua lelaki itu, sedang mereka hanya membalas Sungmin dengan senyum ramah mereka.

"Wow tampan~" Sahut Eunhyuk ketika melihat siapa yang ada di samping Sunkyu. Jika saja Sungmin tak menendang kakinya mungkin ia akan tetap dalam pose bodohnya. Mulut terbuka lebar dan mata membulat. Benar-benar pose yang memalukan Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Hai Sunkyu noona, hai Hyung-deul." Sahut Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ming hyung, kita pulang bersamamu yah? Yunho appa tak jadi menjemputku ternyata." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin agar Sungmin dan Sunkyu meyakini ucapannya, sedangkan Donghae tampak menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Couplenya itu rela berbohong agar dapat satu mobil dengan Hyung-deul tampan yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya. Eunhyuk yang ditatap hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan memelas, Donghae sebagai couple yang baik atau mungkin tertindas hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sunkyu memastikan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Sunkyu hanya tersenyum . Sedangkan Sungmin sepertinya telah tahu dengan akal-akalan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Min-ah, sepertinya Noona akan jarang pulang beberapa hari ini." Ucap Sunkyu ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil bersama pasangan HaeHyuk dan Hyung-deul yang belum Sungmin ketahui namanya.

"Hanya hari ini Noona free." Ucap Sunkyu pelan sarat akan kehati-hatian, takut jika Sungmin marah padanya.

Sungmin hanya menatap keluar jendela tak memperlihatkan ekspresi marah, sedih, atupun kecewa. Datar. Dan itu membuat Sunkyu semakin takut dan khawatir.

Noonanya memang selalu begitu, sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Walaupun Noonanya masih bersekolah di Senior High School tingkat akhir tapi Appa dan Ummanya mempercayakan perusahaan keluarga kepadanya. Dan pilihan Appa dan Umma Sungmin tak salah. Perusahaan mereka yang di Korea sudah mulai berkembang seperti sekarang, wajar jika Noonanya sangat sibuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan, hingga tak terdengar. Sebenarnya ia kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Appa dan Ummanya telah memberikan Sunkyu amanah dan Noonanya itu harus melaksanakan amanat tersebut.

"Gwaenchanayo Noona. Bukankah memang sering begitu?" Sahut Sungmin akhirnya.

Seketika wajah Sunkyu menegang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin, di setiap katanya seperti terkandung rasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam.

Sungmin dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sunkyu di kaca spion tengah. Melihat itu hinggap rasa menyesal di hati Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo Noona, aku mengerti. Bukankah ini pesan Appa dan Umma? Jadi aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya berusaha tersenyum tulus untuk Noonanya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Noonanya ikut tersenyum, Namdongsaengnya memang sudah dewasa sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin kecil.

"Apakah sudah bicaranya?" Celetuk seseorang dari jok paling belakang.

Seketika semua menatap ke arah pemilik suara tadi kecual Sunkyu yang tengah fokus menyetir. Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan bingun membuat sosok itu salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hehe." Sosok di belakang itu hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya yang menampilkan ciri khasnya yaitu gusinya yang indah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk Eunhyuk yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa." Semua orang masih menatapnya. Membuat Eunhyuk melakukan rolling eyes.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan dengan Hyung-deul." Sela Donghae menvairkan suasana hening akibat Eunhyuk. Menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari keadaan yang sedikit memojokkan kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya itu dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Donghae.

"Ah, iya kami belum memperkenalkan diri." Sahut salah satu dari kedua Hyung-deul itu.

Namja bermata sipit dengan model rambut hitam kecokelatan yang agak berantakan itu menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Membuat Eunhyuk hampir kehabisan nafas-_-.

"Namaku Kim Jong Woon, dongsaeng-deul kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung!" Namja bermata sipit itu memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk, sedangkan Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Yesung itu artinya Art of Voice. Kami memanggilnya begitu karena Suara Yesung oppa sangat bagus." Jelas Sunkyu yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menyetir.

Mendengar itu tentu membuat Yesung tersenyum narsis sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, membuat namja lain berambut brunette di sampingnya mengernyit tak suka.

"Wow!" Donghae memberikan apresiasi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kyaaa, aku ingin diajari menyanyi dengan Yesung hyung!" Jerit Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin dan Donghae mengeluarkan death glarenya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mempan untuk Eunhyuk, Donghae pundung.

Yesung hanya bisa tergelak beberapa saat. Kemudian namja sipit itu menatap namja lain yang ada di sampingnya, memberikan kode untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ini yang paling Eunhyuk tunggu, namja bergusi indah yang sangat suka susu strawberry itu telah terkagum-kagum saat melihat namja berambut brunette itu saat di parkiran sekolah.

"Hm, namaku Kyuhyun. Bangapseumnida Dongsaeng-deul." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping, sekilas seperti senyuman tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik lengkungan itu seperti sebuah seringaian dan Eunhyuk menyadari itu. Eunhyuk terpaku. Caramel namja bernama Kyuhyun itu kini menatap kepala Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tak menyadari itu.

"Hm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Hyung-deul." Gumam Sungmin, Sunkyu yang mendengar itu tersenyum menatap adiknya lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihat mereka. Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka datang ke rumah?" Sahut sunkyu membuat Sungmin memasang wajah berfikirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan berpose seperti itu!" Perintah Eunhyuk dari jok belakang.

Alisnya bertaut dan pipinya menggembung, raut yang penuh protes itu ia tujukan kepada Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah berpikirnya. Tetapi kelihatannya Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk harus menjaga sikapnya dengan baik, karena Hyung-deul memperhatikannya. Jika ia tidak ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung mungkin Eunhyuk sudah mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin dan berteriak 'Kyeopta' atau 'Kawaii' berkali-kali hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Sahut Sungmin sembari tersenyum lebar karena berhasil mengingat ingatannya yang sempat terlupakan. "Tapi bukankah saat itu ada satu Noona lagi?" Sunkyu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin.

"Ya, itu namanya Victoria, salah satu sahabat kami." Baru saja Sunkyu ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Yesung sudah mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun kali ini melirik ke arah Yesung.

Setelah mengatakan itu, mata sipit Yesung bergerak melirik Kyuhyun dengan senyum misteriusnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan seperti 'apa yang kau lihat!?'

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya menatap kedua namja itu bergantian.

Mobil Sunkyu berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah di kompleks yang dominan berisi pengusaha-pengusaha kaya. Rumah mewah itu adalah rumah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk baru saja ingin mengajak Donghae turun dari mobil akhirnya mendapati Donghae yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, membuat Eunhyuk geram dan lainnya malah tergelak. Pantas saja Donghae hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk membangunkan Donghae dengan cara kekerasan yaitu menyentil kening mulus Donghae yang tertutupi poni panjangnya. Dan tentu saja Donghae langsung terbangun karena terkejut dan Eunhyuk tak hentinya menggerutu membuat Donghae meringis.

Setelah itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpamitan dan menghilang di balik pintu besar berukiran rumit itu. Melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang telah menghilang, Sunkyu kembali menancap gasnya dan kali ini mereka pulang ke rumah mereka –rumah Sungmin dan Sunkyu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah Sungmin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak hentinya berbincang, tapi sepertinya bukan berbincang karena hanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengajak Sungmin berbicara. Kadang Kyuhyun membuat gurauan yang membuat Sungmin dan Sunkyu tertawa. Memberikan Sungmin teka-teki dan hanya dijawab dengan kata 'tidak tahu' dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lelah juga. Sedangkan Yesung pindah ke jok paling belakan, dengan alasan ngantuk ingin tidur, sehingga menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di jok tengah.

Kyuhyun juga sering bertanya sesuatu pada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya menjawab seadanya dan kadang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan kecil saja.

Karena perbincangan mereka semakin lama semakin garing akibat Sungmin yang hampir jarang merespom pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan Sunkyu yang tadinya terus menimpali percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini kembali fokus pada jalanan, membuat suasana hening. Entah Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah berbicara atau Sungmin yang malas menjawab dan menanggapi.

Dalam keheningan Sungmin berpikir akan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah 180 derajat dari pertama mereka masuk mobil. Sungmin bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah, yang tadinya hanya bicara secukupnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan diam di saat semua tertawa saat Yesung mengeluarkan candaan konyolnya, kini menjadi cerewet tak jauh beda dengan Yesung.

Karena Sungmin tak mendapatkan jawaban dari logikanya akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun meskipun agak ragu. Itu lebih baik daripada tak menanyakan apa yang ada di otakmu dan membuat itu menjadi bebang. Pikir Sungmin.

"Ehm," Sungmin berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dengan refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kau tampak berbeda yah." Sungmin beruccap tenang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Sedangkan Sunkyu yang juga mendengar ucapan Sungmin sudah tahu apa maksud Sungmin.

"Iya, memang Kyuhyun seperti itu jika ada orang yang menyukainya, ia berusaha cool dan tenang, tidak ingin merusak imagenya." Jelas Sunkyu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sungmin terdiam bingung.

"YA!" Protes Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah Sunkyu. Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Orang yang menyukainya? Maksudnya menyukai Kyuhyun hyung? Wow siapa?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Kau lupa temanmu tadi, Eunhyukkie." Terang Sunkyu membuat Sungmin tergelak.

"Oh Hyukkie HAHAHAHA." Kali ini balas Kyuhyun yang bingung, atau mungkin sok bingung.

"Aniya, aku tidak berusaha sok cool atau menjaga image, aku hanya sebal dengan anak itu. Dia terlalu ribut." Jelas Kyuhyun berusaha menyangkal tuduhan Sunkyu, meskipun kata hatinya membenarkan tuduhan sahabatnya itu.

Gelakan Sungmin kini berhenti berganti menjadi kikikan kecil ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang begitu Hyung, sangat senang dengan namja 'tampan' padahal dia sudah punya kekasih." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, secara tidak langsung ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai sahabatnya itu, yaitu tentang Eunhyuk yang menyebalkan. Tapi meskipun begitu Sungmin tetap menyayangi sahabat yang sudah merangkap menjadi adiknya itu.

Dan secara tidak langsung juga Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tampan dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat senang. Sangat senang hingga ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Entahlah ia sangat senang saat Sungmin berkata seperti tadi, meskipun secara tidak langsung tapi sungguh itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa bahagia padahal sudah banyak wanita maupun uke yang mengatakan sedemikian rupa. Tapi entahlah ini berbeda bagi Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Sunkyu dan Sungmin. Semua tampak lelah, kecuali Yesung yang sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah kediaman keluarga Lee hanya tertidur. Beberapa maid menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah dan bungkukan dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah ramah oleh mereka berempat.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyuhyun langsung berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga bersama Yesung yang duduk di single sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, masih mengantuk mungkin. Sedangkan Sunkyu dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua.

Sungmin yang telah masuk di dalam kamarnya segera melompat ke kasur empuknya, memikirkan perkataan Noonanya yang akan pergi lagi. Berarti ia sendiri lagi di rumah bersama maid-maidnya yang membosankan. Seandainya ia bisa ikut dengan Noonanya pasti sangat menyenangkan, karena ia tak perlu berdiam diri di rumah dan menunggu Noonanya pulang hingga berlumut. Tapi sayangnya ia harus sekolah.

Di tengah kegiatan berpikir dan melamunnya itu Sungmin tak sadar jika seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi. Namja itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berbaring tanpa melepas tas sekolahnya dan seragamnya. Sungmin kini tengah berbaring sambil memeluk guling dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Kyuhyun –sosok namja tadi- kini menghampiri Sungmin dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan deru nafas di leher belakangnya dengan spontan berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di belakangnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun bingung. Tadinya ia terkejut tapi melihat itu Kyuhyun ia kembali tenang.

"Hyung ada apa disini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya tampak manis.

"Kenapa? Tidak Boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada protes yang dibuat-buat. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun meniup kening Sungmin yang berkerut dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin geli.

"Mana ada siswa SMP tingkat akhir yang tidur tanpa mengganti seragamnya? Hm?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin seakan meminta jawaban. Caramelnya menatap dalam foxy Sungmin yang menampakkan dirinya.

Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu seketika bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju lemarinya, mengambil satu helai baju dan celana dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum geli, ketika ia telah berada di dalam toilet. Menertawakan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat manis terhadapnya.

"Tidak aku masih straight, dia juga straight." Bisik Sungmin masih dengan senyum gelinya. Entah untuk siapa dan pada siapa.

.

-To Be Continued -

Fuhh akhirnya FF debut aku bisa di publish di FFn. udah lama sih pengen publish tapi masih ragu-ragu

aku author baru di FFn, hope you all enjoy my Fanfiction^^ and Bangapta reader, kakak-kakak author yang udah senior mohon bantuannya^^ *bow* maaf atas kekurangannya T-T cuma segini kemampuan aku.

semoga FF aku dapat diterima oleh para reader yang cantik dan tampan, yang imut-imut kayak Umin umma dan yang ganteng kayak Kyu appa^^

akhir kata-

Review Please ^^

*bow 90derajat bareng Kyu appa dan Ming umma*

delete/continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Comes True Chapter 2**

** Ryu Risya**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : BoysLove, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bored, SHS!Kyu, JHS!Min. DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Sungmin, Sunkyu, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung tengah duduk di meja makan, memakan makanan yang tertera di meja. Semalam Kyuhyun dan Yesung menginap di rumah Sungmin, jadi disinilah mereka, makan bersama di kediaman keluarga Lee.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam, hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring, dan juga suara tegukan air. Fokus dengan makanan masing-masing.

Sungmin telah lengkap dengan seragam Junior high schoolnya, begitupun dengan Sunkyu, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung dengan seragam Senior high school mereka. Bedanya Sungmin hanya membawa ransel sedangkan ketiga sosok remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu terlihat membawa ransel dan sebuah koper kecil. Karena mereka tidak pulang ke rumah masing-masing melainkan ke rumah Victoria untuk mengerjakan proyek mereka sepulang sekolah nanti.

Masih ingatkan apa kata Sunkyu kemarin. Maka Sungmin memasang wajah malasnya. Meskipun sudah sering ditinggalkan oleh Noonanya seperti ini, tetapi ia tetap saja kalut jika terus-terusan ditinggalkan seperti ini. Apalagi Noonanya menolak jika ia meminta untuk ikut, dengan alasan Sungmin harus sekolah dan dengan kalimat 'ini bukan untuk anak kecil', yang tentu membuat Sungmin semakin sebal.

"Aku selesai." Sahut Sungmin datar. Ia menaruh garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring yang masih tersisa banyak nasi itu. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk mengambil sehelai tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang agak kotor terkena noda makanan.

"Minnie, makananmu belum habis." Sahut Sunkyu kepada Sungmin yang kini tengah meneguk susu putihnya.

"Aku harus pergi Noona." Sungmin kini mulai memikul ransel birunya dan bersiap untuk berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kita pergi bersama." Balas Sunkyu tegas. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar itu dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak bisa menolak, jika ia menolak pasti rasa marah dan kesalnya akan ketahuan oleh Sunkyu dan membuat Noonanya itu menertawainya karena sikap kekanakannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

.

"Kau marah ya?" Tanya Sunkyu sambil melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, di jok tengah.

Kali ini Sunkyu tak menyetir karena Yesung menawarkan diri untuk menyetir dan di samping Yesung terdapat namja jangkung yang beridentitas nama Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memainkan PSPnya, meskipun sesekali obsidiannya melirik singkat Sunkyu dan Sungmin yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Kau marah." Bantah Sunkyu.

"Tidak." Sunkyu menggedikkan bahunya ketika mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Sunkyu tahu Sungmin sedang kesal padanya.

"Adikku, aku berjanji kalau proyek kami berhasil, aku akan membawamu ke pesta perayaan." Tangan Sunkyu kini terulur untuk mengelus belakang kepala Sungmin, memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan kepada adiknya dari gerakan tangannya yang lembut.

Mendengar itu Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sunkyu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin menuntut jawaban. Sunkyu mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban.

"Janji?" Sungmin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Sunkyu dan Sunkyu langsung menggaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sungmin.

"Janji." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan yakin Noonanya.

.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Blue Hope Junior High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional itu telah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman. Melihat itu Sungmin segera turun dari mobil. Sungmin memeluk Sunkyu lebih dulu lalu berpamitan dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yesung membalas pamitan Sungmin tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk memaklumi melihat Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari bahkan mendengar pamitannya.

"Minnie, kemarilah." Baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka pintu mobil, seseorang dari depan memanggilnya. Seseorang itu adalah namja jangkung berkulit pucat yang kini telah berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Mendengar panggilan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu membuat Sungmin harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan karena Kyuhyun duduk di jok paling depan. Sebetulnya, ia agak aneh mendengar panggilang Kyuhyun padanya, selain Appa, Umma, Noona, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Waeyo Hyung-"

'GREP'

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin hangat, tangannya melingkar di pinggang kecil Sungmin yang agak berisi itu. Karena tubuh Sungmin yang mungil dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang cukup besar dan tinggi memudahkan lengannya memeluk penuh pinggang kecil itu. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu, hanya membalas tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di bahu kecil Sungmin, mengelus surai hitam nan halus milik Sungmin.

"Belajar yang rajin." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah, cepat masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan memberikan Sungmin senyum termanisnya. Sungmin-pun membalas itu dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin yang menghilang di balik pintu mobil, Kyuhyun baru sadar jika ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya intens.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun protes kepada dua sahabatnya itu –Yesung dan Sunkyu.

"Kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya Sunkyu penuh selidik, seulas senyum misterius ditampilkannya untuk Kyuhyun yang menurut namja jangkung itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin-ah?" Kini Yesung yang menuntut jawaban.

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mata sipit Yesung dan Sunkyu seketika membulat mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. "Aku, aku menyukainya sebagai adik. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Sebenarnya nyalinya sempat sedikit terciut akibat dua pasang mata yang membulat ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga, tetapi ia segera memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia tak takut pada siapapun, malah ia yang harus ditakuti.

"Sungmin sangat tampan dan lucu, sudah lama aku menginginkan mempunyai adik, tetapi bagaimana bisa? Appa dan Ummaku selalu sibuk bergelut dengan kasus-kasus client mereka, mengurusi masalah-masalah client mereka. Sedangkan masalah putranya sendiri? Mereka sama sekali tak tahu atau bahkan mungkin tak ingin tahu masalah putranya. Bahkan aku tak yakin mereka bisa sering bertemu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, hampir saja emosinya tersulut ketika mengingat bagaimana orangtuanya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu kepada dirinya. Tetapi ia harus menahan emosi itu, ia tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Baginya itu terlalu mencekam dan ia tak suka itu.

Sedetik kemudian sepasang mata yang tadinya membulat lebar kini berganti menjadi tatapan teduh penuh kagum melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu berbicara seperti tadi. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu salah tingkah sendiri melihat Yesung dan Sunkyu yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Tegur Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia risih ditatap seperti itu. Tatapan kagum yang baginya terlihat seperti tatapan mengasihani itu tak pantas diberikan untuk dirinya, baginya ia terlalu kuat untuk menyimpan kesedihannya. Tangan Kyuhyun akhirnya terulur untuk mendorong pelan bahu Yesung, seolah memberikan kode untuk menjalankan kembali mobil dan Yesung hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Kau bisa menganggap Sungmin sebagai adik Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Sunkyu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lagipula kenapa kalian berfikir aku menyukai Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Tingkah lakumu sangat manis ketika dengan Sungmin." Jawab Sunkyu cepat dan diamini oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya tergelak mendengar jawaban Sunkyu.

"Aku tak mungkin seperti itu. Lagipula aku masih straight, dan ada yang mengisi hatiku saat ini." Kyuhyun kini menaruh PSPnya kembali ke dalam tasnya lalu memiringkan sedikit posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Yesung dan Sunkyu. Tatapan namja pencinta game itu kini melembut. Yesung yang sepertinya telah tahu siapa orang tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sedangkan Sunkyu tengah memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Dia, Victoria." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Noonanya dengan santai. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba di hadapannya telah berdiri dua sosok berwajah seperti ikan dan monyet yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin malas. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat wajah sahabat-sahabat tersayangnya ini dulu pagi ini. Karena dimana ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae maka disitu ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Begitu menurut Sungmin.

"Aku melihatnya." Ucap Eunhyuk ambigu membuat Sungmin menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Melihat apa bodoh?" Bentak Sungmin, ia sungguh malas membahas hal-hal tak jelas dan sama sekali tak penting seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Minnie Hyung abaikan saja dia." Ucap sosok namja lain yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk, siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Donghae. Matanya menatap malas couplenya.

"Ya!" Jerit Eunhyuk penuh protes kepada Donghae. "Sungmin Hyung kita harus bicara." Eunhyuk akhirnya menarik tangan Sungmin yang telah pasrah, 'yang penting cepat selesai' batin Sungmin.

.

Akhirnya setelah berputar-putar dari taman, parkiran, lalu lab, perpustakaan, bahkan toilet, akhirnya mereka berhenti di kelas Sungmin. Merasa kelas adalah tempat yang cukup nyaman dari ruangan-ruangan tadi akhirnya mereka memulai perbincangan yang mungkin tak penting sama sekali.

"Apasih Hyukjae, kau daritadi membawaku keliling sekolah tapi akhirnya kita disini." Protes Sungmin dan hanya dibalas cengiran monyet Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah cepat selesaikan masalahmu Lee Hyukjae." Kini Donghae yang menjerit jengah dengan sikap bertele-tele kekasihnya itu. Tapi malang Donghae ia malah dibalas dengan tatapan setan versi Lee Hyukjae yang tentu saja membuat namja nemo itu diam seribu bahasa. 'Diam lebih baik daripada putus.' Batin Donghae mencari aman.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam menunggu Eunhyuk bicara akhirnya mengangkat dagunya seolah meminta Eunhyuk segera mengatakan masalahnya. Seakan tahu kode yang diberikan oleh Hyung imutnya itu, Eunhyuk-pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin-sshi, aku tahu kau pintar dan mungkin kau sudah tahu ini." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan gaya sok berwibawanya, membuat Sungmin melakukan rolling eyes.

"Ya teruskan."

"Kau tahukan aku suka dengan Kyuhyun hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum sumringah, tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang kini menatap wajahnya dari samping dengan wajah pias, pucat pasi. Eunhyuk mengkhianatinya. Mengkhianatinya seakan-akan ia tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Donghae.

"Terus?" Sungmin menuntut kelanjutan. Senyum sumringah Eunhyuk tadi kini mengabur dan hilang lalu digantikan dengan raut penuh penindasan.

"Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun Hyung! Aku cemburu Lee Sungmin. Aku juga ingin~" Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk hanya menatap namja berjulukan myeolchi itu dengan tatapan 'oh-hanya-itu'.

"Kau melihatku yah?" Tanya Sungmin santai. Membuat Eunhyuk geram sendiri. Sungmin jelas tahu kalau kaca mobil Noonanya agak transparan dan membuat orang yang berada di luar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil tersebut, tapi ia tak tahu jika ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memperhatikannya.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kalau ia yang paling tersakiti di sini. Padahal faktanya Donghae-lah yang paling tersakiti di sini.

"Kyuhyun hyung bahkan memelukku semalam di ranjang sebelum aku tidur dan menciumku." Bohong Sungmin meskipun sebagian besar memang benar terjadi. Senyum jahil-nya mengambang ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang shock karena pernyataanya.

"Kyuhyun hyung bilang, dia juga sebal denganmu kau terlalu cerewet." Kini Sungmin berbicara fakta, seratus persen fakta. Sungmin menoleh sedikit untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Terlihatlah Eunhyuk yang tengah tertunduk dengan wajah yang sulit terbaca. Ada rasa bersalah di hati Sungmin. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Pasti sekarang Eunhyuk sangat terluka. Pikir Sungmin cemas.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Eunhyuk singkat. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menatap Donghae yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh begitu. Tidak apa-apa sih. Kyuhyun hyung juga menyebalkan dia sangat dingin, aku tak suka orang seperti itu, tapi karena ia tampan aku kagum padanya." Jelas Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggait tangan Donghae dan tentu saja membuat Donghae mengambangkan senyum bahagianya.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang terkesan santai dan tak peduli membuat Sungmin bersorak dalam hati. Ia kira Eunhyuk akan menangis dan memusuhinya selamanya, bahkan ia sempat berpikir Eunhyuk akan bunuh diri karena tahu Kyuhyun tak menyukainya. Tapi abaikan opini yang terakhir, Eunhyuk tak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Lagipula aku mempunyai ikan tampan, yah meskipun ia bodoh." Puji sekaligus hina Eunhyuk. Tapi Donghae tak peduli, ia kira Eunhyuk akan mengkhinatinya dan memilih bersama hyung tampan itu.

"Aku memang tampan my baby Hyukkie." Donghae kini mencolek dagu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lalu memelototinya membuat wajah Donghae menegang. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum manis terukir di wajah Eunhyuk yang ia persembahkan untuk Donghae. Donghae ikut tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangan mereka.

Sungmin yang jengah melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya memilih mengusir sepasang kekasih itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Usir Sungmin secara halus. Alih-alih protes dengan pengusiran halus itu, sepasang kekasih berbeda spesies itu segera keluar dari kelas Sungmin dan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di samping kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah berlalu. Ia kadang berpikir, ia harus segera mendapatkan kekasih seperti Hyukjae. Ia juga berpikir ingin sekali merasakan indahnya menembak seseorang dan orang yang ditembak menerimanya, bagaimana sakitnya ditolak dan bagaimana sakitnya diputuskan, dan segala hal lainnya yang menyangkut percintaan. Intinya ia ingin sibuk dalam urusan cinta.

Tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun siswi-siswi yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya, ada siswi yang menaruh cokelat dan surat cinta di lokernya saja jarang. Itu semua mungkin karena faktor anak perempuan zaman sekarang yang lebih memilih namja tampan, cool, dan macho. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang bersifat kebalikan dari sifat yang tadi disebutkan. Sungmin adalah namja yang cantik, imut, dan cukup gemulai sangat cocok menjadi uke.

Mungkin dihitung-hitung ia lebih banyak memiliki penggemar dari kalangan siswa namja. Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang ia terima karena alasan yang cukup masuk akal yaitu, ia masih 'straight'. Masih straight, berarti ia belum bisa menerima perasaan para namja-namja itu. Ia bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja ia belum bisa. Berarti masih ada kesempatan nanti, cepat atau lambat hanya Sungmin yang tahu.

.

.

Dua namja berwajah cantik dan seorang namja berwajah tampan kini tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku kantin dengan minuman kesukaan masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau menginap di rumah ku malam ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada namja imut yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namja imut itu hanya mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban, lalu kemudiam ia menyesap jus strawberrynya.

"Aku ikut ya Minnie hyung, chagiya?" Donghae ikut menawarkan diri untuk bisa menginap di rumah kekasihnya.

"Anything for you." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Membuat Donghae ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Dia bahagia." Ucap Sungmin geli kepada Eunhyuk sambil telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk namja berwajah childish di depannya. Melihat itu Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuatnya bingung tapi ia lebih memilih menjawabnya.

"Itu tadi chagiya kau bilang padaku 'Anything for you'." Jawab Donghae sabar lalu mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Oh karena itu. Memang itu artinya apa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos, saking polosnya membuat Donghae dan Sungmin jatuh dari kursinya. Keringat sebesar jagung terlihat di pelipis Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Itu artinya-"

"Sudahlah lupakan." Baru saja Sungmin mau memberi tahu arti kalimat yang Eunhyuk ucapan tadi, tetapi dengan cepat Donghae memotong perkataan Sungmin.

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu menyesap susu strawberrynya. Sungguh kadang Donghae lelah dengan semua sikap Eunhyuk padanya, tapi entahlah ketika melihat mata bulat berkilau itu dan bibir merah sexy bak dipoles lipstik itu rasa lelah dan kesalnya pada Eunhyuk langsung lenyap dimakan perasaan cintanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung carilah kekasih." Donghae terbangun dari lamunannya tentang Eunhyuk ketika mendengar suara yang selalu terdengar sexy milik kekasihnya itu memasuki lubang pendengarannya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

Sungmin yang baru saja menyesap jus strawberrynya hampir saja menyemburkannya akibat perkataan Eunhyuk, untung saja ia dapat menguasai dirinya yang terlalu terkejut itu. Sungmin menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum menjawab ucapan Eunhyuk yang cukup sensitif di indera pendengarannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah kita masih duduk di kelas 3 Junior High School, jadi aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu." Jawab Sungmin berusaha tenang. Bohong jika Sungmin tak memikirkan hal sensitif itu. Ia setiap malam memikirkan bagaimana jika ia memiliki kekasih seperti Hyukjae dan Noonanya, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Terkadang juga ia memikirkan bagaimana jika ia tak memiliki kekasih bahkan tak menikah sampai ia mati, sungguh ia sangat takut itu terjadi. Memikirkannya sudah membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Hyung, kau kan punya banyak fans namja, kenapa tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka?" Kini Donghae yang memberika pertanyaan. Mendengar pertanyaan dongsaeng ikannya membuatnya malas.

"Donghae-ah, aku masi T. Straight! Jadi mana mungkin aku menerima mereka." Jawab Sungmin malas. Sungguh ia cukup jengah jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, masalahnya ia sudah sering mengatakan jawabannya tetapi teman-temannya tak ada yang mengerti.

"Arr-arra." Sahut Donghae gugup ketika melihat aura negatif dari wajah Sungmin.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah melemparkan tatapan 'kau-sih' kepada kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah perbincangan itu mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang jam istirahat. Bukannya malas untuk berbicara, hanya saja suasana yang menegangkan membuat semua bungkam. Dan masalahnya lagi tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Tetapi untung saja tak berapa lama bel pelajaran akan dimulai kembali, berbunyi memekakan telinga.

.

.

Di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 'IX-3' terdapat dua orang namja yang tengah asyik bercanda di sebuah bangku yang terletak tepat di depan kelas tersebut. Keduanya saling tertawa cekikikan takut mengganggu proses belajar mengajar di dalam kelas itu. Ya meskipun kikikan mereka cukup besar tapi untung saja guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut tak mendengarnya.

Yap, kedua namja yang tengah tertawa-tawa itu adalah pasangan HaeHyuk yang tengah menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin atas kejadian di kantin tadi, maka dari itu mereka cepat keluar dari kelas mereka dan memilih menunggui Sungmin, dan beruntungnya guru yang mengajar pada jam terakhir sedang tak masuk membuat mereka dapat keluar dengan cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh sekolah.

Tak berapa lama bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir semua siswa akhirnya berbunyi di setiap sudut sekolah megah nan mewah itu. Para siswa-siswi keluar dengan sorakan girang begitupun dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menunggu namja agyeo itu.

Melihat semua siswa-siswi di kelas Sungmin sudah keluar, merekapun masuk dan mendapati seorang namja imut masih mengepaki alat tulisnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat dua sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kajja!" sahut Sungmin setelah memikul tas birunya dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hyung maafkan kami yah?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap manik Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu mulai salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yang tadi Hyung." Kini Donghae yang menyahut memberi jawaban. Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

"Gwaenchanayo Dongsaeng-ah. Aku yang terlalu sensitif, kalian seperti itu karena mengkhawatirkanku kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, jinjja." Jelas Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman tulus kepada sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng.

"Gomawoyo Hyung~!" Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak membuat Sungmin harus menutup telinganya.

Setelah itu merekapun berjalan santai di koridor sekolah menuju parkiran sekolah sembari berbincang ringan.

"Pokoknya sampai dirumahku nanti kita harus mengadakan pajama party!"

"Jaejoong umma masak banyak kan?"

"Aku rasa tidak, kata Jaejoong umma kau rakus Hyung."

"Ya! Mana ada yang seperti itu."

Perbincangan khas anak-anak –meskipun mereka mulai beranjak remaja- itu terus berlanjut hingga parkiran sekolah dan berlanjut lagi hingga tiba di rumah mewah keluarga Lee –Hyukjae.

**Sementara di kediaman lain.**

Seorang namja berwajah pucat kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi piano bersama sesosok jelita yang duduk di sampingnya. Sosok jelita itu terus menarikan jarinya di atas tuts tuts piano di hadapannya memainkan lagu yang terdengar ceria. Lagu yang berhasil mereka buat bersama. Sedangkan namja berwajah pucat itu terus bernyanyi melantunkan lagu yang seirama dengan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Terlihat sekali mereka menyanyikannya dengan sukacita. Setelah satu baid terakhir selesai namja itu nyanyikan sedetik kemudian tuts-tuts piano itu-pun juga berhenti melantunkan nada indahnya. Setelah itu kedua pasangan yang terlihat serasi itu bertepuk tangan gembira karena berhasil membuat sebuah karya seni yang sangat harmonis yang jika disatukan.

Tiba-tiba tepuk tangan bahagia itu harus terhenti ketika melihat beberapa sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga tersebut. Beberapa sosok yang baru masuk itu memberikan tatapan menggoda dan senyuman misterius kepada sepasang sosok tampan dan jelita itu.

"Romantis sekali." Sahut namja bermata sipit tanpa menghilangkan senyuman misteriusnya kepada kedua manusia tersebut.

"Apanya?" Tanya namja berwajah pucat yang sedari tadi digoda itu, sedangkan sosok jelita di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan sebuah bulatan merah samar telah terpatri di kedua pipinya.

"Cih, pura-pura tak tahu." Ejek namja berbadan kekar berambut cokelat tua yang tengah merangkul seorang sosok cantik berwajah aegyo.

"Kau juga Jungmo hyung ikut-ikutan." Bentak namja berwajah pucat itu dengan sikap teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah chagiya~ jangan menggoda Kyuhyun dan Vic unnie seperti itu, lihat wajah mereka memerah." Kini sosok cantik berwajah aegyo itu yang menggoda namja berwajah pucat yang diyakini bernama Kyuhyun dan seorang gadis cantik berwajah oriental bernama Vic –Victoria.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti menggoda mereka. Lebih baik kita mendengar jingle untuk perusahaan Lee Ahjussi. Cepat mainkan Kyu, Vic." Suruh namja bermata sipit menyadari Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang terlihat sangat malu itu. Semua manusia yang berada di sana mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Setelah memberi aba-aba Kyuhyun dan Victoria kembali menyanyikan lagu yang mereka buat. Terdengar sangat indah, meskipun hanya sebuah lagu CF, tetapi mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Victoria membuat semua manusia yang ada disana terkesima.

Lagu selesai dimainkan, dan tepukan tangan mulai datang bertubi-tubi sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi terhadap kedua manusia berjiwa seni itu. Sebenarnya Yesung juga berpartisipasi dalam jingle CF ini tapi ia membuat rencana untuk membuat Kyuhyun dapat dekat dengan gadis yang dicintainya yaitu Victoria dengan alasan sederhana yaitu, tenggorokannya gatal. Sungguh sahabat yang baik.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan perekaman sebentar malam, kalian bersiaplah agar hasilnya maksimal dan proyek kita berhasil lagi." Ucap semangat yeoja aegyo, siapa lagi jika bukan Sunny. "Appa pasti senang mendengar lagu ini." Lanjutnya dan diamini oleh keempat manusia lainnya.

"Minnie Hyung! Piyamamu cantik sekali~ tukaran denganku yah~" Rengek namja bergusi indah itu pada Sungmin. Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya memuji piyama yang Sungmin bawa dari rumahnya. Piyama itu berwarna pink dengan motif ikan berwarna biru pantas saja Eunhyuk ingin menggunakannya.

"Shireo! Piyamamu kecil, lagipula tak ada warna pink disana. Kau tahukan aku tak bisa tidur jika tak memakai piyama berwarna pink." Tolak Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengencangkan rengekannya tetapi sayangnya Sungmin tak menghiraukan itu.

"Baiklah hyung, kau ingin piyama berwarna pink? Tinggal warnai piyamaku dengan spidol." Usul Eunhyuk yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin. Piyama sebesar itu harus aku warnai dengan spidol sekecil itu? Dalam mimpimu saja Lee Hyukjae. Pikir Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung, Chagiya~ jangan berisik, bagaimana kalau kita mandi saja." Usul Donghae dengan wajah mesumnya membuatnya mendapatkan bunyi 'pletak' di puncak kepalanya.

"Dasar ikan mesum! Aku akan mandi bersama Sungmin hyung. Jangan mengintip! Kalau kau mengintip-" Eunhyuk sengaja memutus ucapannya membuat Donghae menahan nafasnya. "Kau akan-" Tangan kanan Eunhyuk terangkat hingga di depan lehernya lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke samping hingga membuat sebuah garis imajinatif di pertengahan lehernya. Jadi jika di bayangkan seperti seseorang yang memotong kepalanya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa Donghae sadari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam toilet meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah pucatnya.

.

Sudah setengah jam dan HyukMin belum keluar dari toilet sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Donghae terduduk di pinggir sofa sambil melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding depannya. Ia mulai gerah karena kekasihnya dan Hyungnya belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Yang terdengar hanya suara jeritan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang bergantian terdengar dan suara percikan air. Mendengar jeritan seksi yang keluar dari bibir pink kekasihnya membuat Donghae mulai melamun, menyusuri fantasi liarnya. Tapi sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena orang yang akan ia lamunkan telah keluar dari toilet bersama namja imut di sampingnya. Mereka hanya berbalut jas mandi yang menutupi tubuh putih mereka.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat mandi!" Teriak Eunhyuk ketika sadar Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan 'iya-iya' dan seketika itu juga Donghae berlari dan berlalu di pintu toilet sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah berlalu di kamar mandi dengan ketakutan, kini Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Hyung aegyonya.

"Hyung."

"Hmm."

"Piyamamu~"

"Shireo!"

Ternyata Eunhyuk masih mengidamkan piyama milik Hyung kelincinya itu. Tetapi sayangnya Sungmin juga masih bersih kukuh tak meminjamkan piyamanya untuk Dongsaeng penyuka milkshake strawberry itu.

'DRT DRT DRT'

sebuah ponsel berbunyi dan Sungmin tahu jika itu ponselnya dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas birunya dan melihat siapa pemanggilnya. 'Nomor siapa ini?' batin Sungmin bingung ketika melihat nomor yang tak ia kenal di layar ponsel pinknya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengangkat panggilan itu tapi rasa waswas dan curiga menghinggapi pikirannya. Bagaimana jika yang memanggilku bukan manusia? Batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat Hyung." Tanya Eunhyuk yang berada jauh di belakang Sungmin. Namja berahang kuat itu tengah mengendap endap untuk mengambil piyama yang sedari tadi ia impikan.

"aku tak mengenal nomornya Hyuk. Bagaimana jika bukan manusia?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk tergelak. Kali ini Eunhyuk mulai memakai piyama cantik milik Sungmin.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Eunhyuk akhirnya Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tidur di ranjang dengan piyamanya di tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Terlihat kedodoran membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa Hyung, angkat saja teleponmu." Akhirnya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Eunhyuk dan piyamanya dan mulai mengikuti usul Eunhyuk. Ia buang jauh-jauh firasat buruknya, ia mulai berdoa dalam hati, semoga yang memanggilnya benar-benar manusia.

"Angkat saja Hyung! Mana ada hantu punya nomor ponsel dan ponsel?" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak membuat Sungmin dengan cepat mengangkat Teleponnya meskipun dengan hati-hati.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"**Kenapa lama sekali diangkat Minnie? Apa Hyung mengganggu?"** Tanya orang diseberang. Seketika mata Sungmin membulat menyadari siapa peneleponnya.

"M-mian Hyung, kukira tadi bukan manusia." Ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya. Sedang Eunhyuk yang tidur di ranjang belakang Sungmin hanya bisa menerka-nerka siapa yang Sungmin panggil Hyung itu.

"**HAHAHAHA"** terdengar gelak tawa diseberang sana. **"Ya,aku memang bukan manusia, tapi iblis yang tampan."** Ucap orang diseberang dengan bangganya, dan itu membuat Sungmin mengernyit baru kali ini mendapatii orang yang dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai iblis.

"Hahahaha." Sungmin hanya mengeluarkan tawa garingnya. Sungguh ia bingung mesti berbicara apa dengan orang diseberang sana. Dan lebih bingungnya lagi bagaimana bisa orang itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Pasti Noona yang memebrikan. Pikir Sungmin.

"**Kau sedang apa min?"** Tanya orang di seberang dengan lembut membuatnya menegang, bahkan ayahnya tak pernah berbicara selembut ini dengannya. Ini sungguh sangat lembut.

"Me-menerima telepon-mu Hyung." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Terdengar gelakan tawa lagi diseberang.

"**Aku tahu."**

"Ne."

Hening beberapa saat.

"**Kau sudah mandi ya?"** Tanya orang diseberang.

"Ne."

"**Pantas baunya sampai ke sini, hhmmm, harum sekali Min."** Puji orang di seberang membuat Sungmin bersemu. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memujinya semanis itu.

"Gomawo Kyu Hyung." Cicit Sungmin.

"**Kau di mana?" **

"Di rumah Eunhyukkie."

"**Ahh, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" **Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin hanya mengernyit.

"Aku menginap di sini Hyung." Sungmin memnbalasnya dengan ucapan yang tak kalah datar.

**"Apa kau tak suka aku menghubungimu?"** Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kekecewaan membuat Sungmin terbelalak, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu?

"A-ani Hyung, aku senang bisa dihubungi olehmu. Kebetulan aku sedang kesepian Eunhyuk sudah tidur dan Donghae sedang mandi." Jelas Sungmin dengan cepat, nadanya pun dibuat seriang mungkin, takut membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, satu senyuman mengambang di wajahnya.

"Hey!" Teriak Eunhyuk saat namanya dibawa-bawa. Untung saja Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

**"Minnie…"** Panggil Kyuhyun lembut, membuat Sungmin kembali menegang. Antara geli, terkejut, dan juga senang dipanggil semanis dan selembut itu.

"mm, w-wae Hyung?" Ucap Sungmin. Gugup yang terkandung di ucapannya tadi membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

**"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"** Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi kelembutan di setiap katanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk, ia bersyukur Kyuhyun tak melihatnya sekarang karena pipinya kini memanas dan tentu saja memerah. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya mengernyit heran.

"B-boleh Hyung."

**"Kenapa kau segugup itu?"** Tanya Kyuhyun, ia berusaha untuk tertawa mendengar lawan bicaranya berbicara segugup itu.

"Ani Hyung aku hanya merasa aneh. Biasa yang memanggilku Minnie hanya Noona, Appa, Umma, Hyukkie dan Donghae saja." Jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya tanpa tahu orang di seberang hampir kehabisan nafas mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar imut itu.

**"Apa mereka spesial untukmu?"** Sungmin mengernyit saat pertanyaan Kyuhyun keluar dari topik. Tapi Sungmin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Sadar Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat anggukannya akhirnya ia menjawabnya dengan suara.

"Ne Hyu-"

**"Berarti aku juga salah satu orang spesial di hidupmu."** Belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun telah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang membuat Sungmin seketika memerah. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun tapi otaknya dengan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun, sahabat Noonanya, Kyuhyun yang ia panggil Hyung ternyata memiliki perasaan tertentu untuknya. Tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya gurauan belaka atau hanya gombalan agar Sungmin terhibur. Dan Sungmin bingung yang mana yang harus ia percayai hatinya atau otaknya.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Cah! FF Dream Comes True hadir lagi~**

**Ada yang tunggu? Ada yang tunggu? Author yakin tidak ada yang tunggu (/^/)**

**Ngomong-ngomong apa yang author tulis di atas? Apa itu, apa? Ceritanya kok jadi gitu yah? Mollayo hanya Tuhan, author, dan Choco yang tahu. *ngangguk-ngangguk bareng Choco***

**Pasti ada beberapa readers yang baca FF ini nyangka kalo FF ini out of the title '-' author juga ngerasa gitu kok kkkk. Tapi jangan khawatir cerita yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai di chapter depan *senyum misterius bareng Yesung***

**Oh iya buat reader yang udah Review, follow, dan favorite-in FF alay ini makasih banget yah (/v/) author senang banget dan untuk yang Cuma baca dan gak review author sedih tau gak *nangis bareng teuk oppa* review ya pls review kritikan juga gak papa, malah author pengen banget dapat kritikan tapi kritikan yang membangun, arraseo? *hugkiss* **

**Akhir kata **

**Gomawo**

**Review again please, saranghaeyo~^^ **


End file.
